


kiss me in the doorway

by renhyuck (thereisnoreality)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5 Things, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnoreality/pseuds/renhyuck
Summary: Five times Renjun gets complimented and five times Renjun gets embarrassed. These two things may or may not be related.





	kiss me in the doorway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [howaboutpotatoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howaboutpotatoes/gifts).



> this was written for my child [leo](https://twitter.com/tetralania) who asked me to write a marknoren but my tired brain read it as markrenhyuck and i only realised my mistake ten pages in. i'm sorry, but here's this fic anyway, i promise i'll write you that other one at some point.

Mark comes home to the apartment smelling very strongly of nail polish. He wrinkled his nose, toeing off his shoes and peering around the corner to the living room. Renjun is sitting with his back to the armrest of the couch and Donghyuck is bent over his lap, tongue poking out a little in concentration as he very carefully paints his nails.

 

“It stinks in here,” Mark says, dropping his bag on the coffee table and pecking Renjun’s cheek in greeting.

 

“I hadn’t noticed,” Donghyuck says dryly, and never one to be left out of affection, picks his head up and pointedly tilts his cheek in Mark’s direction. Mark heaves a huge mock sigh and leans over to kiss Donghyuck’s cheek only for Donghyuck to turn at the last second and catch his mouth fully against his. Donghyuck giggles, kissing him once, twice, before pulling away.

 

“I _really_ hadn’t noticed,” Renjun says, looking long suffering as Donghyuck bends back down over his fingers. “My sense of smell has been burned away by rubbing alcohol.”

 

Mark laughs, casting a look down at his own finger nails. Donghyuck had caught him last weekend and had forced black nail polish on him, and despite Mark looking like a wannabe goth, he likes the way it makes his fingers look.

 

“There’s food in the fridge,” Renjun says and Mark lets out a hissed _‘yes!’_ and runs to the kitchen. Renjun hadn’t cooked in over two weeks, too busy from exams, and Mark had been craving his cooking. Donghyuck had tried once, with incredibly disastrous results, to cook them pasta and had ended up burning the whole pot and setting off the fire alarm. They’d ordered take out that night.

  
When he comes back into the kitchen with a steaming bowl of noodles, Donghyuck has switched hands, Renjun’s other one hovering over the back of the couch, letting it dry in mid air. He’s painting Renjun’s nails a pastel pink, except for the ring fingers which are a sparkly gold.

 

“You’ve got nice fingers Injun-ah,” Mark says offhandedly, curling up on their singular armchair, hunting for the remote he’s squished underneath him.

 

Renjun turns pink. “Don’t just say things like that,” he hisses, blush deepening when Donghyuck picks his head up to grin at him, a curious look on his face.

 

“Why? It’s true?” Mark says through a mouthful of food, finally unearthing the remote from under his butt and flicking through the channels.

 

“ _So_ pretty,” Donghyuck agrees in a cute tone and Renjun visibly cringes.

 

“Stop,” he groans, flinging his body away from Donghyuck, prompting Donghyuck to gasp and get a streak of gold glitter all over Renjun’s hand.

 

“Idiot,” Donghyuck scolds half-heartedly, grabbing the nail polish remover. “Are you that embarrassed by us complimenting you, you had to ruin your nails?”

 

Renjun scrunches up his nose and puts his hand back on Donghyuck’s thigh. “I’m not embarrassed,” he says. “It’s just..” He trails off.

 

“Embarrassing?” Mark asks cheekily and Renjun glares at him.

 

“Get used to it,” Donghyuck said, peering up at Renjun as he puts the nail polish remover back. “You’ve got two boyfriends now, it means twice the compliments.” He makes a kissy face at Renjun who puts his other hand on Donghyuck’s lips, pushing him away.

 

Mark grins, abandoning the tv in favour of watching his boyfriends. Donghyuck had been the one to ask Renjun out, more than six months ago. Had marched right up to him in the library, after months of pining on both his and Mark’s parts, and slammed his hands down on the desk and said “Me and Mark really like you, so will you please put out us out of our misery and go on a date with us?” And that had been that. Renjun fit in like he’d been there from the start, balancing out Mark’s penchant for awkwardness and Donghyuck’s biting wit as easy as breathing. The only thing he’d shied away was the barrage of affection now thrown at him, and Mark had to admit, it was very entertaining to watch Renjun freeze up when Donghyuck showered him in praise. He kind of understood why Donghyuck had done it to him all the time, why he still does.

  
  


Mark waits until Renjun’s nails have finished drying and on his way back from putting his bowl in the sink, he leans over the back of the couch to whisper in Renjun’s ear. “You’re so pretty,” he says, a certain glee sprouting in his chest when he sees Renjun shudder visibly, goosebumps breaking out down his arms. Is this what Donghyuck felt like flustering them all the time?

 

“I hate you,” Renjun says, staring straight ahead at the tv. “I hate you so, so much.”

 

Mark grins and exchanges a pleased look with a smirking Donghyuck. “Tell me that when you’re cuddling with me tonight.”

 

*  


 

Donghyuck leans against the entrance to the art studios, casting a glance at his watch. He’s waiting for Renjun to get out of his art class so they can go to lunch and it’s already ten minutes past when his class was supposed to end. Donghyuck peers around the corner, hesitant for a second until his stomach rumbles warningly and he bites the bullet.

 

The art students were notoriously cagey about their space and their art, for obvious reasons, and Donghyuck speedwalks quickly through the hallway to get to Renjun’s studio. He nudges open the door to find the studio empty except for Renjun still sitting at his canvas, head tilted in adorable concentration as the dulcet tones of Salt N’ Pepa’s _Whatta Man_ blasts from the speaker beside him. Donghyuck quietly walks up next to him and lays his chin on Renjun’s shoulder. He’d only tried once in his life to scare Renjun while he was working and the ensuing clean up and scolding he’d gotten from Renjun over his ruined canvas was enough to put him off the temptation for a lifetime.

 

“You’ve been in here a while,” Donghyuck says and Renjun hums thoughtfully, staring at the canvas. Donghyuck’s not entirely sure what is happening but he likes the colours and the lazy way Renjun sweeps his brush across the canvas.

 

“Give me a bit,” Renjun says vaguely not taking his eyes off the canvas and Donghyuck backs away, taking a seat on a nearby stool. Talking to Renjun when he’s in this state is useless.

  
  


He only blinks away from his phone when Renjun taps him on the shoulder, looking satisfied. “You done?” Donghyuck asks, sliding his phone into his pocket and handing Renjun his bag.

 

“No, but I’ve made progress,” Renjun says happily and Donghyuck notices with fondness that his left cheek is splattered with blue paint.

 

“You’re so talented, Injunnie,” Donghyuck says and watches in interest as a pink flush immediately crawls up his cheeks. “I love watching you work.”

 

Renjun stares furiously at the ground, cheeks pinkening further. “Stop,” he mumbles hitting the button for the elevator. Donghyuck smiles at him, considering how far he wants to take this. He leans into Renjun’s space once they get inside and Renjun stares back at him, clearly trying to stay calm. “What?”  


“Kiss me?” Donghyuck asks sweetly, tilting his head.

 

Renjun’s eyes narrow. “Why?”

 

Donghyuck hits the stop button with his elbow and presses Renjun up against the wall, slowly. “Cause you’re adorable and talented and I really wanna make out with my hot boyfriend.”

 

Renjun rolls his eyes, but he’s clearly blushing. “We have lunch,” he says, but he’s already leaning forward, lips parting in anticipation.

 

“It can wait,” Donghyuck breathes and his bag hits the ground as he closes the space between them.

  
  


 

Mark rolls his eyes when they show up to lunch with disheveled hair and swollen lips. Donghyuck’s pretty sure he’s going to have a massive bruise on the side of his neck tomorrow morning. Renjun is nasty with his teeth, not that Donghyuck’s complaining.

 

“I’ve been waiting for thirty minutes,” he says pushing their food at them, watching in distaste as Donghyuck sits down with wobbly knees.

 

“Renjun was painting,” Donghyuck says hoarsely, gratefully tucking into the food.

 

“You look like a pack of wolves mauled you,” Mark says flatly. “Renjun has lip gloss stains all over his neck.”

 

Renjun scowls at Donghyuck scrubbing at the skin there. “I _told_ you not to get that stuff all over me.”

 

Donghyuck makes a kissy face at him. “You weren’t complaining at the time,” he says stealing a fry from Mark’s plate. He watches Renjun and Mark talk about their day, eyeing the side of Renjun’s neck, remembering the way he’d blushed. A theory starts forming in the back of his head and Donghyuck smiles, stealing more of Mark’s fries.

  


*

  


Renjun loves both his boyfriends very much. He’d be the first one to defend them both to death, (the death of the person who’d insulted them in the first place because Renjun isn’t a weakling no matter what Yukhei says and he fights dirty). The point is, he loves them a lot but he also loves the rare times he’s away from them. The apartment is dead silent, Mark was away at some writers workshop for the night and Donghyuck had marched to the library that afternoon, a grim look on his face and three red bulls in hand, leaving Renjun in blissful silence. Renjun sighs and relishes the way the noise echoes in their empty living room. He curls up on the sofa, a book in hand and a bowl of pasta in the other, ready to not move for the next three hours.

  
  


He gets away with for two hours, blinking out of his reverie when Mark stumbles through the door, half drenched.

 

“What happened,” Renjun asks, trying not to laugh as he watches Mark stumble around trying to pull of his shoes.

 

“It started raining,” Mark pouts. “I called you, you didn’t answer.”

 

Renjun checks his phone and feels a slight pang as he sees three missed calls from Mark. He goes to their linen closet - honestly a linen closet, he didn’t even know these things existed outside lifestyle magazines - and grabs a towel. “Go get changed,” he says, feeling guilty as Mark blinks at him through wet bangs, taking the towel from his outstretched hand. “Did you eat?”

 

“No,” Mark calls from the bathroom. “Meeting got cut early and plans for dinner got cancelled.”

 

Renjun hums and begins heating up leftovers. He waits until Mark has curled up under the blanket that rests permanently on their couch, given their penchant for cuddling, to hand him the food, pressing a kiss against his cheek. “Sorry for not answering,” he says softly, brushing back Mark’s damp hair.

 

“It’s okay,” Mark says through a mouthful of noodles. “You were reading, weren’t you?” He nods at the abandoned book on the coffee table.

 

“That’s no excuse,” Renjun mutters, pressing closer to Mark, trying to warm him up.

 

Mark laughs and unearths a hand from underneath the blanket to pat softly at Renjun’s cheek. “You don’t have to feel guilty about doing things for yourself, Injun-ah,” he says, drawing his hand back to stuff more food in his mouth. “It wasn’t even that far of a walk.”

 

Renjun wrinkles his nose, dismissing this statement. He’s never had a proper boyfriend before Mark and Donghyuck, let alone two, and he’s still trying to figure out the proper balance between time for himself and not. He’s aware sometimes it comes off as more callus than anything else, but Donghyuck and Mark don’t protest, just smile fondly at him and move on.

 

“Stop it,” Mark warns, putting the empty bowl on the coffee table. “I can hear you thinking. Whatever you’re making up in your head, it’s not right.”  


“I’m not thinking anything,” Renjun says mulishly.  


Mark smiles at him and tugs him into his arms. Renjun goes willingly, a little surprised. Mark isn’t really the touchy type, that honour going to their _other_ boyfriend. “You know we love you as you, right?” Mark asks, nudging his nose against Renjun’s. “And you’re pretty fantastic, Renjun-ah.”

 

Renjun goes hot all over. “Fine, yes, whatever,” he says trying to pull away. He doesn’t know how to function when he gets complimented like this. Mark holds on tight, a fondly knowing look on his face, and Renjun hates how easily he can read him. “Let go.”

 

“Nope,” Mark says easily. “I’m cold and I deserve cuddles.” And with that, he wraps his arms fully around Renjun and slides down sideways so Renjun is lying half on top of him, cheek smushed against his shoulder.

 

“This is hellishly uncomfortable,” Renjun states flatly.

 

“Don’t care.”

  


*

  


Mark sighs for the hundredth time that night, loud and pointed.

 

“Shut up,” Donghyuck says.

 

“This is hell.” Mark bites out and Donghyuck wacks him.

 

“You lost the bet, you suffer the consequences,” Donghyuck snaps back.

 

A beat of silence.

 

“I’m uncomfortable,” Mark whines, shifting against the hard countertop.

 

“Who told you to have a bony ass,” Donghyuck shoots back instantly and Mark slumps, giving in.

 

“I’m not kissing you ever again,” he says, pouting.

 

Donghyuck laughs and Mark feels him step away, and he finally opens his eyes. “Sure, sweetie,” Donghyuck says, a gleam in his eyes as he surveys Mark from top to bottom. “You won’t last two drinks.” He holds out a hand to Mark and helps him off the counter. “You look hot though, ten out of ten would make out with.”

 

Mark looks at himself in the mirror and is surprised when he isn’t met with a hellish clown version of him. “I thought you’d make me look horrible,” he says tilting his cheek, fascinated when it glitters in the light. Donghyuck had put on gold eyeshadow and something pink and his hair is pushed off his forehead.

 

Donghyuck looks at him in disgust. “Why would I take you to a party as my boyfriend with horrible makeup,” he asks. “I wouldn’t be able to show my face anywhere for a month. Plus,” he eyes Mark’s chest, covered in a tight black shirt that he rarely wears, in obvious interest. “You look like a proper boy for the first time.”

 

Mark rolls his eyes and pushes out of the bathroom, sliding his hand over Donghyuck waist in silent thanks as he goes.

 

Renjun is standing in the middle of a pile of clothes, finally dressed, a look of consternation on his face. Mark whistles, eyebrows raising at the sight. Donghyuck had taken command of their outfits, and in Mark’s case, makeup, for the party tonight and he’d shoved something at Renjun before hauling Mark to the bathroom to beat his face in with his army of brushes.

 

“Hyuck-ah,” Mark calls, throat dry, not taking his eyes off Renjun. He’s poured into a pair of black jeans, and a sheer button down, that Mark is certain is Donghyuck’s. The collar dips below his collarbones and Mark is struck with the urge to bite. “Come look.”

 

Donghyuck slides up next to him and grins, knowingly. “You look hot,” he says, striding forward to adjust the buttons.

 

“I look like a hooker,” Renjun says, tugging at the shirt.

 

“A very classy one,” Donghyuck coos. “Like the kind that works at the Ritz and shit.”

 

Renjun smacks him. “I don’t want to look like a hooker!” He exclaims, casting a desperate gaze at Mark for help. Mark though, finds himself with a lack of of words. He blinks rapidly.

 

“You look hot,” he echoes still staring at Renjun who’s starting to look flustered.

 

“Mark’s not exactly thinking with his head right now,” Donghyuck says amused, head stuck in the closet, pulling out something. “Here,” he thrusts something black at Renjun. “Put that on under the shirt, it’ll make it less sheer.”

 

Renjun grabs it and turns around to change. Mark shoots a look at Donghyuck who’s already dressed, and already watching him back, lips twisted in a knowing smirk.

 

“Do we have to go to the party?” Mark asks hoarsely as Renjun turns back around, clearly more comfortable now. Mark wants to bite his exposed collarbones and his neck, wants to leave bruises that will stay for a week, wants to mark up Renjun so everyone knows who he belongs to.

 

Donghyuck just looks amused. “Yes,” he says. “But I will allow thirty minutes for making out while I do my makeup.” He raises a finger. “That’s all you get.”

 

“Why?” Renjun whines, face a glowing red as Mark tugs him down on the bed.

 

“Cause you look really, really good Injun-ah,” Mark says honestly and Renjun rolls his eyes, flustered.

 

“Oh, shut up,” he says and pulls Mark flush against him, kissing him hard.

 

“Thirty minutes,” Donghyuck calls from the bathroom. Mark ignores him.

  


*

  


Donghyuck lets out a thin gasp as Mark tightens his hands on his waist, kissing him harder. They’ve been in this position, on the couch, making out for so long, Donghyuck’s sure that time has lost all meaning.

 

“Baby,” Mark murmurs pulling away to mouth at his neck.

 

Donghyuck hums, sliding his hands into Mark’s hair, ruffling it up. It’s been forever since he’d properly kissed Mark, kissed him like this, until their lips hurt and their limbs so tangled together, it was impossible to extract himself from it. Not that he wanted to, anyway. He tugs at Mark’s hair, a signal to kiss him again and Mark easily obliges, tipping his head against the back of the couch so Donghyuck can arch up and press his mouth to his. Mark is an unbeliavably good kisser, and Donghyuck melts into his touch.

 

The door opens but Donghyuck is too invested to look away so when Mark gently detaches himself, he leans down to press slow kisses at his jaw instead.

 

“You guys are insatiable,” Renjun sighs and Donghyuck feels the couch dip as he sits down next to them.

 

“Injunnie,” Mark tugs him closer and Donghyuck pulls away to watch in mild interest as Mark kisses Renjun, pressing as close as he can get with Donghyuck still on his lap.

 

“Is this what we’re doing tonight?” Renjun asks but there’s already twin pink spots on his cheeks.

  
“You have any better ideas?” Donghyuck asks lazily, twining his fingers with Renjun’s as Mark makes a little noise in the back of his throat and tugs Renjun back down for a kiss.  

 

“I wanna kiss him,” Mark says, pulling away a little. “Injunnie’s a good kisser.”

 

Renjun, by rote, immediately flushes a deep red. “Stop,” he groans, looking down.

 

Donghyuck giggles. “You’re really bad with compliments, aren’t you, baby?”  


Renjun presses his lips together, embarrassed. “O-only from you guys.” He mutters but by Mark’s barked laugh, he hears it.

 

“You shouldn’t be,” he says gently. “We both love you, there’s no reason to be embarrassed.”

 

Renjun lets out a whine and pulls his hand away from Donghyuck’s to cover his face. “You’re just doing this for your own entertainment,” he accuses, voice muffled.

 

“Little bit,” Donghyuck agrees. “You’re so cute when you get flustered.”

 

Renjun smacks him. “I hate you both.”  


“That’s okay,” Donghyuck shrugs. “I just want your kisses, now.”

 

Mark laughs and Renjun lets out a little sigh and obliges, sliding into place just as easily as he’s always done.  

  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/_donghyuck_)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hyxcheis)  
> [if you like my work and would like to support me!](https://ko-fi.com/hyxcheis)


End file.
